Random Lemonade
by Kinoko
Summary: Who is this demon that makes her feel so good?
1. Chapter 1

Finals are over, and along with it, this lemon. I've combined the first chapters with this last chapter. I'm not sure about ending this story… I could keep it going just for kicks- what do you all think? Shall I try my hand at turning this lemony plot-less ramble into a story?

Enjoy…

…

He ran his wet tongue from the tiniest toe to the largest, a sensation that made Kagome want to jump out of her skin. It felt so wrong, but yet so good to be brought such wicked pleasure.

It turned her on that someone so strong and so set against humans in general would bring himself to do such things to her supple body. He continued his assent from her toes to the soles of her foot, suckling on her ankle before tracing his wet appendage up her calf. Kagome could only squirm and moan, her naked body glowing in the pale moon light as her dark lover devoured her slowly with the ministrations his talented mouth inflicted upon her sensitive body.

He would undoubtedly cause her demise.

When his mouth reached the bend behind her knee, Kagome nearly screamed. Never in her life did she ever imagine that her body would feel so good in such odd and seemingly unappealing places. Her reactions were surprising to her, however, her demon lover seemed not surprised nor repulsed by the parts of her body he was worshiping with his mouth, nor her strong reactions to him.

By now the folds of her sex were glistening with evidence of her arousal, however it was not the sight of this, but rather the smell that caught the demon's attention. She smelled so good, so clean. Compared to other humans, Kagome was indeed a treasure. She was beautiful, kind, and did not smell like normal humans did. She smelled things that were fresh, like the morning, or like a waterfall; she never smelled badly, and the smell of her arousal was definitely not something that smelled bad at all. Her arousal smelled heavenly; it served to drive him to desire to taste every inch of her body before dipping his mouth to drink from her sweet nectar.

Oh how he wanted to dip his tongue there… but right now there were other places to enjoy.

Before Kagome could do anything to react to him, her strong demon lover kissed, licked, and suckled his way up the back of her thigh while holding the lower part of her leg up with his hand so that the leg being assaulted by his wickedly talented tongue was pointed strait up in the air. Her other leg remained against the plush futon while her hands coiled in the perfectly pristine hair of her demon lover.

Yes, she held on to his long amazing hair, but not to hurt him or pull on him, but rather just to steady herself against his unrelenting and wet mouth.

"Please, please!" Kagome moaned between her gasps for air as her demon lover continued his mouth's path towards the juncture between her leg and her hip. She wanted him to pay attention to her wetness. She wanted him to keep his mouth on her sex until she came to that much-awaited orgasmic release.

"Please?" Her demon lover mocked, his voice questioning her begging request for a brief moment before returning his mouth to her body. He released her leg to assault her navel with the tip of his warm wet muscle.

"Yes! Please, please, just give it to me!" Kagome gasped, exasperated and turned on beyond what she could bare as he continued to tease her but leave her unsatisfied. What he did next was beyond her.

His strength was beyond her comprehension, as he flipped her from her back to her stomach in a flash. Kagome was completely unaware of how he did it, or anything other than his hot moist breath ghosting over her ear as he hovered over her form. She laid on her stomach, flat against the futon, face turned to the side to breathe, arms spread on either side of her torso, legs spread open by his hands, her smaller body in the shadow of his much larger and muscular one.

What was he going to do to her?

…

When he continued to hover over her, his warm breath caressing the shell of her ear, Kagome took the moment to regain her composure and voice her curiosity.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?"

He did not respond to her with words, however; he lowered his mouth to capture her earlobe gently between his teeth, the tip of his tongue lightly grazing against the soft skin of her lobe. She trembled in response, the combination of the heat of his mouth and his breath tickling her ear and the side of her neck causing her skin to rise in goose bumps. She was vulnerable in this position as she could not use her hands to touch him, and it left her completely exposed and unaware of his intentions since she couldn't turn her head to see him in this position.

The uncertainty kept her on edge as the Lord of the West rained wet caresses with his mouth down her neck, shoulder, and upper back. His hair would tickle her as he continued his worship of back, and she could do nothing but lie there and shiver. She wanted to turn around, she wanted to see him, but every time she would make a move to raise herself or turn to look at him, he would press her back in place. How irritating.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome pleaded as she dug her fingers into the mattress, feeling helpless against his mouth. He had worked his way lower, and now his mouth played in the deep slope of her spine, above the curve of her derriere. His hands took the place of his mouth, as he ran the tips of his nails lightly over the fine curves of her ass, making Kagome bolt up on her hands from the sensation.

"Stop tickling me!" Kagome squealed, sexually frustrated, as she was unaware of how sensitive her behind was. Who the hell tickles a person's ass anyway? This was certainly a turn of events that she would never suspect the Lord of the West would ever be involved in. Yet, here he was, delighting in the torment he was inflicting upon her body. That damn gorgeous demon, he was just playing with her.

He ignored her with a smirk, his attention fastened to her butt as she wiggled it against his sharp scrutiny. In a fluid motion, he grabbed her both her wrists in either one of his hands and pulled her back so that her ass raised up in the air and her face pressed into the futon. He then put her hands to grasp her calves, a position that irritated Kagome further. It was embarrassing! Her ass was up, her legs were slightly spread, her sex was dripping, and her face was almost suffocated against the plush futon.

No, this was not okay, she wanted a good fuck, but this was getting too weird. She moved to lay down flat again, but the Lord of the West halted her actions by grabbing her hips, his thumbs brushing her skin in a circular motion that made her flinch from the sensation. It occurred to Kagome that his face had to be near her ass, a fact that brought her more mortification than before as she blushed the color of a tomato.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing!" Kagome panicked, embarrassed beyond believe as the Lord of the West studied her ass in the pale moonlight. He could see everything from this angle, and his sharp demonic sight was acute to see every detail of the human's most private parts. Her shaved sex was wet, and continued to drip that clear sweet nectar he would obliged himself to taste in a moment. Her clit was swollen and red, engorged with blood and begging for attention as it throbbed against the lips of her vulva. She was young and tight, for he could not see her vaginal opening as it was hidden by the outer lips of her sex. Then there was a space of muscle that separated her sex from her ass, and after the tiny space there was a tiny tightly clenched hole, one that was glistening from the nectar her sex produced.

She was perfect, her body was perfect, her sex and ass were perfect, and it seemed as though no spot on his newly attained lover was marred or unlovely in his golden eyes.

The Lord of the West continued to ignore Kagome's squirming under his gaze, ignored the anxiety and embarrassment that rolled off of her in waves, ignored the hitch in her breath as she began to feel the moisture of his hot breath as he blew against her trembling ass and dripping wet sex.

…

Kagome was beyond embarrassment as she felt her face burn red from being in such a position before none other than the demon Lord of the West. Of course he couldn't just have regular sex, he was a demon for crying out loud, he had to mark himself different from any other sexual experience she might have had in the past…

Now that she thought about it, she had no previous sexual experience with anyone other than herself and her lonely solo explorations, none of which made her feel the burn of embarrassment she was feeling right now. Surely her first time wouldn't be like those dirty free web porn clips! Oh kami…

Where the heck did he even get the desire to look at her as he was now? Ok, so she couldn't actually see him looking at her, but she could FEEL him looking at her! The burn of his eyes was something she could feel, and she KNEW that his mouth was hovering close to the cleft of her ass cheeks judging from the hot caress of his breath against her sensitive ass and sex.

She was scared of him now, as she tried to clench her ass cheeks close and close her legs against his hot breath that made her body tremble in a way that she wished she could control. She wanted to hide her private areas away from him now that she was so exposed to him, where as just a moment ago she was begging for him to pay attention to them.

"I should have never asked him to take me," Kagome thought as she closed her eyes, hoping to block out the sinful sensations Sesshomaru was causing her to feel with something as simple as his exhaled breath against her private areas.

"Do not attempt to shield yourself from me," Sesshomaru commanded, as he noticed how her derriere flexed to hide the small tightly clenched hole from his sight, her legs inching closer together to hide her womanhood. The sound of his voice made the young priestess jump, and the feel of his words against her ass tickled her in a way that was not unpleasant.

She wished that the ground would swallow her whole so that she could escape from the delectable caresses the Lord of the West bestowed on the fleshy part of her ass with his hands, soon followed by his mouth. His hot and gloriously talented mouth drew moans from her as it worshiped her derriere in a way that embarrassed her but turned her on more than anything she had ever experienced before.

This was definitely not the first thing on her mind when she thought of the Lord of the West bringing her carnal pleasure. Actually she would have never thought him capable of the things he was doing to her, her mind always thought of sex as easy as an in and out motion of a man in a woman… never in her wildest dreams did she picture what she was experiencing at this very moment.

Kagome nearly screamed when the silver haired demon added one finger to the onslaught of his attention to her. He ran the tip of his finger from the top of her clit to slide up in a line against the swollen lips of her sex, to continue in a line further up to circle around the tight ring of muscle of her puckered asshole.

Kagome wanted to die when he repeated the motion three more times, all the while his mouth licking, sucking, and nipping the fleshy part of her ass. She could hardly breath with her face in the mattress, and now with this, she nearly felt like passing out from the incredible feelings coursing through her body.

She unintentionally opened her legs a little more to allow the Lord of the West an easier access to her clit and sex, driving his mouth to smile against her ass. He knew she could not resist him, regardless of her inhibitions against the things he wanted to do to her body, she would succumb to his sexual prowness, and no one would ever compare to the way he could make love to her body.

Yes, he would do anything and everything he wanted with Kagome, the sweet untouched miko.

…

The Lord of the West continued to tease the young miko. Her small body trembled for him, her breathing labored to supply her system with oxygen, and all of the blood in her body pumped to provide sustenance to keep her from fainting from the sensations Sesshomaru effortlessly imposed upon her virgin flesh.

Kagome was on the edge of an orgasm, the way he ran his finger up and down her sex and ass was enough to keep her there but not to send her crashing into that sweet oblivion. She was short of breath, her body ached for release, and yet he continued with his torture. She wanted for him to focus on her clit, she wanted him inside of her, she needed more of him, just enough to send her over the edge.

"Sesshomaru, please! Please give it to me!" Kagome screamed between her labored breaths and constant moaning; her voice muffled by the mattress her face was still buried in.

"As you wish…Kagome." Sesshomaru agreed calmly, his words falling in contact with her wet sex as he applied his sinful tongue to an orifice that she did not expect him to ever touch with his mouth while his finger gently rubbed her clitoris in a circular motion.

Kagome screamed in mortification and in pleasure, so close to reaching her orgasm, she could feel it coming, finally.

"Kagome…"

"Kagome…"

Kagome shrieked, and shot into a sitting position, her hands clutching the top of her sleeping bag close to her chest as she attempted to calm her heart enough to keep it in her chest. Her breathing was labored, here eyes were wide, the place between her legs was coated fully in her wet arousal, and her hair looked like a messy bird's nest.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked the young miko as she took in her red cheeks and disturbed appearance.

Kagome could not believe what she had dreamt… and further that she had not the opportunity to reach an orgasm! She felt the heat of her fustration, anger, and passion sending her blood to boil.

"Fine. Just fine." Kagome replied in a short growl, hiding herself in her sleeping bag for a moment to bite her pillow and dig her small nails into it in angry fustration.

"Okay… well we were ready to start again, Inu Yasha should be back soon, he went to get breakfast." Sango stated, thinking it weird that Kagome would be so grumpy. Usually after a few stretches the young girl would fall into a normal routine. This morning was different, she noted, as Kagome shot out of her sleeping bag to pick it up, then proceeded to fold it in anger, and punch it into her yellow pack. Something was definitely off, but Sango decided that it would be best to just allow Kagome her space until she calmed.

"I'm going to take a bath at the river Sango, tell Inu Yasha that I'll sit him all the way to hell if he even thinks of coming to get me before I'm ready." Kagome informed the young demon slayer as she fumed at the mental images and the heat that she felt between her legs. Damn Sesshomaru for sneaking into her dreams! This had not been the first time, no, but this definitely was the first time she had ever been so close to an orgasm, and it was the first time she actually thought that it was real.

Kagome grumbled and growled during her trek from the campsite to the river, all the while muttering curses and statements that were much more like Inu Yasha's style of speech rather than hers. How dare that pompous youkai invade her peaceful sleep! As if she didn't get enough of him during the day, always crashing into Inu Yasha, always fighting, always being a pain in the ass. Today she just did not feel like doing any shard hunting, much less seeing anyone with perfect silky silver hair.

Damn Inu-youkai.

When you're a 19 year old virgin without a boyfriend, it was very easy to let a wet dream ruin a perfectly nice day- especially when you couldn't just whip out a porn or a vibrator to take care of the problem yourself. Traveling with a half demon, a young kit, and a hentai monk was also a big problem if she wanted privacy, as it was nearly impossible to get more than five minutes of alone time.

"Next time I see Sesshomaru, I swear I'll make his ass tremble a million times worse than mine ever could." She muttered as she removed her clothes, laughing at the thought of how silly that would be. Hell she didn't have it in her to touch him, much less make a sexy move on the stoic Western Lord.

She was completely unaware of the sharp golden gaze that locked on to her, nor was she aware that he was purposely influencing her dreams to feature his most devilish desires. The miko was in for the most difficult week of your young life, and last night was simply the tip of the iceberg that she was about to face.

Poor Kagome…

…

So let me know what you think; shall I continue or just leave it here?

Peace,

Kinoko


	2. Chapter 2

The overwhelming response to my question of continuing this random lemon has not been in vain! This is for you my lovely readers, and hopefully you continue to motivate me with your suggestions and ideas, as this and any future chapter is born only because of your reviews. Thank you =)

-Kinoko

… … …

The Lord of the West contemplated the young miko as he kept a curious eye on her. It did not pass him that she was very different from normal humans, and incomparable to normal human women. Perhaps this was the reason why he found her so interesting; she stood out amongst her peers. He had come to the conclusion that things in the future must have changed immensely to produce such a woman, that is, after he learned that she was not from the feudal time period.

He discovered his fascination with the little woman perhaps a year after she had first appeared in his father's tomb. Before then, she was an annoying afterthought, one that had worked its way into reaching beyond his brain and into his subconscious, and perhaps even his heart. Rin was another example of an afterthought that had become important to him. When the child had first entered his life, he was simply allowing her the freedom to follow him, but she had eventually grown on him, and now she was a part of his pack, and a part of him.

Now it had been five years since that fated moment before his father's tomb, and humans did not live as long as yokai did. He spent the last four years traveling near his half-brother's pack, always hiding his aura and scent, unless of course he wanted to be found. This allowed the Lord of the West the opportunity he needed to learn about the young fascinating miko through observation, as he noted her function in the pack. After four years of trailing and watching them, he was confident that he knew how to gain the attention of the young woman they called Kagome.

Within the past six months he had enacted a plan to become more familiar with the priestess, and would visit his half-brother's pack from time to time, mostly to allow Rin to play with the young kit and to enjoy the company of other humans. During this time he would make sure to cross a few words with Kagome, always delighted with the small exchange of words they would have between them. She was still weary of him, but he was hoping to chip away at that by making himself a common factor in her thoughts and in her life.

For the past month he had been impressing upon Kagome's dreams, for the sole purpose of preparing her mind to be comfortable with him as something other than a simple alliance. At first he did light impressions, appearing in her dreams for short moments, conversations, or normal interaction. He had decided however, after her forwardness in their last dream encounter, that perhaps he could indulge in the miko's fantasies…

That's when he began to impress heavily on Kagome's dreams. For the past week he had been visiting her almost nightly with wonton thoughts and desires, all during her sleep. During this week he realized that the young woman needed more than just friendly dream visits, her body was ripe, her mind was ready, and her soul yearned for a mate. He was not certain he could provide her with a mate, but he was not opposed to answering the call of her young flesh either, at least in the comfort of her dream state.

Now, after almost two weeks of sex filled dream visits, the game was no longer unnoticeable by Kagome or her pack. The young woman was irritable, frustrated, and ready to snap. This amused Lord Sesshomaru, but not so much after he learned that she was planning to leave for the future at sun set.

He was having too much fun for her to leave; and that was when he realized that his fascination with the woman was quickly becoming an obsession. Lord Sesshomaru did not have obsessions, and the idea of having one bothered him enough to return to the House of the West to reflect on his next course of action.

…

It was good to return home, far away from all things that reminded her of the feudal era. In the future she could place some much needed distance between her and thoughts of that perfect, sexy, and arrogant inu-bastard. She never thought that she would ever become so irritated with the thought of the Western Lord; however, when she managed to dream of him every night doing illicit things to her body and leaving her without release, well, it made for a very pissed off Kagome!

She needed this alone time, she needed release, and she knew she would not find it in the feudal era. Here in the sanctuary of her steamy hot bath, behind the security of the bathroom's white locked door, surrounded by the hum of the air vent situated on bathroom's ceiling, she would finally reach that heaven she craved since the first night she dreamt of the golden eyed Lord of the West.

This was her heaven! God how she loved the convenience of modern day privacy!

She began by running her hands down her breasts, caressing them tenderly. A quiet sigh escaped her at the sweet sensation of her hands on her body. Her right hand lowered to cup her vulva, the steady pressure of her fingers against her outer lips sending a delicious hum through her body. Yes, finally she would treat her small virgin flower to the orgasmic bliss she had not attained despite the past two weeks of naughty dreams starring none other than the sliver haired Lord of the West.

"Kagome? Sweetheart, you have a visitor!" Her mother called from behind the bathroom door, breaking Kagome's concentration. Damn it.

"Who is it momma?" Kagome said unenthusiastically as she rolled her eyes.

"It's me Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted from her bedroom, satisfied when he heard the bang of bath products falling against the porcelain of the tub followed by the faint cursing from behind the bathroom door.

Kagome lifted two fingers to her temple as she pretended to shoot herself after she picked up all the bath products she had knocked over in surprise at the sound of Inu Yasha's voice. Damn it.

Kagome had been very grumpy lately, and while he could guess that the source of her frustration stemmed from the scent of arousal that clung to her every morning, he was not certain if that was the only reason. Why would a virgin girl be so aroused every morning anyway? It was not like she knew what she was missing out on, so it confused him as to why his shard detector had recently been doused in desire. Something was up, and if he could guess, he would say that she had begun a sexual relationship with one of the boys from her school. Well… at least that was what he thought right now, seeing as no one in the feudal era had put the moves on his Kagome…

…*…

"This better be good Inu Yasha!" Kagome nearly growled, scaring him as she stomped into her bedroom with nothing but a towel on her head and a towel around her body. Perhaps this confrontation could wait… Kagome was very scary when she growled as if she were a yokai.

"Well, I have just been thinking about how you've been a pain in the ass-"

"Inu Yasha, I'm going to IT you so hard you won't need the well to get back to the feudal era if you interrupted my bath to tell me how I've been a pain in your ass. I need a break, and instead you come to MY house, make me get out of MY bath, interrupt MY alone time, and you call ME a pain in the ass! Look in the mirror buddy; YOU are my pain in the ass!"

"Calm down Kagome, I mean, you have been on edge and I just wanna know what's going on…" Inu Yasha said as he raised his hands to try and calm down the young girl, his pointed ears flat against his silver head of messed up hair in submission.

"Can't you smell what's going on with your nose Inu Yasha! I'm sure it's no secret what is going on around here! I'm 19 years old for goodness sake, and I have needs and wants that are NOT being met! Now if you don't mind, PLEASE, just leave me alone for a few days!"

"But Kagome, I'm sure I could help you if you told me how…"

Kagome's mind dove for the gutter as she imagined all sorts of ways that Inu Yasha could 'help' her. She quickly banished those bad thoughts and opted for a scowl to cover the blush that stained her cheeks, but before she could say a word in response, a low baritone voice tickled her senses.

"Yes, I'm sure we could arrange something to help you miko."

No. Way. It couldn't be! Not him! Not here! Kagome whirled around to face her door fast enough to make her head spin, one hand grasping on to the front of her towel tightly, and the other on her head to keep the towel wrapped in her hair from falling.

She wanted to die. A sweet quick death would certainly make her feel much better than the burn of her blush that had managed to reach the top of her breasts by now. She looked like a fish out of water, wet from head to toe, mouth hung open, gaping at the tall regality of the Western Lord who towered against her small bedroom doorway. The pristine Lord of the West ducked his head to enter her room, and Kagome did not think as she took a small shaky step back in response. There was no way he could be here, and there was no way she was going to allow the Western Lord to dominate and terminate the peace she could only find here in her era.

Questions aside, Kagome decided to recover from her embarrassment and shock to prepare for a quick fight or flight response… at least that was her intention, but the words that had just came out of Lord Sesshomaru's mouth were more than a cause of concern in her mind.

Unable to resist her curiosity, Kagome decided against running away from the situation and confronted the majestic Lord of the West with suspicious eyes. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked, ignoring the anxiety that settled in her stomach when the usually stoic Lord cracked a very uncharacteristic smirk. Maybe she should have just run away instead of quenching her curious nature.

"I'm sure you know exactly what I mean, Kagome…" His golden eyes refused to disengage her stormy blue eyes, even as she purposely avoided meeting his penetrating gaze.

…*…

"Fuck," Kagome uncharacteristically moaned the curse word as she struggled to wake up. This was the first time she fought against a potentially sexy dream and actually won. She had been able to wake up before anything sexual took place, but the idea of what that dream would have been about was more than enough to fray her already distraught nerves.

She was home, and had already taken care of her needs earlier, after she had urged Inu Yasha to leave her alone for a few days. It was funny that her dream would replay what had happened earlier, with a very explicit undertone and with the appearance of the Western Lord. Of course she had not told Inu Yasha about why she had been so grumpy, but had instead explained that she needed the time to herself, and he understood. It struck her as odd how quickly the half demon had agreed to allow her some down time, but she was not about to question her good fortune.

It was only two in the morning; lame. She had half hoped that it was already morning so she could get up and distract herself from her over-active imagination. No such luck. So, like most, Kagome rose out of bed, slid her feet into her fluffy bunny slippers, and reached for her light cotton robe. After a quick trip to the bathroom, she took a detour to the kitchen to make herself a late-night cup of tea and nibble on a cookie or two. As much as she tried, she could not remove the memory of the Western Lord from her mind, or the thought of how good it would have been to allow her imagination run wild while she slept. Half of her regretted that she forced herself to wake up, and the other half of her was relieved that she would not experience the torture of yet another unfinished wet dream.

After pouring herself a cup of the steamy liquid and grabbing two cookies, she headed for her room, snack in hand. Avoiding all the usual squeaky steps and creaky spots on the second floor, she made her way to her room and eventually to her desk. After placing her snack down on the small desk she proceeded to close her door, lock it, and then disrobe down to her usual big t-shirt and underwear sleep attire.

Kagome was a smart girl, and it did not escape her that while she had always encountered wet dreams in the past, she had never had them as intensely or as often as she had these past two weeks. This night an exception, she had experienced a steamy dream every night since the first one two weeks ago, and it was beginning to seem as though the reason behind these dreams may not only stem from her hungry young body and raging hormones, but perhaps a different reason entirely.

She contemplated these thoughts as she sipped on the hot drink and nibbled on the cookies she had snuck up. Between bites of her cookies and sips of tea, Kagome worked to open her laptop and start up the internet, under the assumption that perhaps she could Google her recent wet dream problem in order to find a solution.

God she was wrong.

Nothing on Google brought up any useful information, and it had honestly just been a waste of time. She groaned in annoyance, shutting her laptop and she flopped into her bed, bunny slippers flying off in the process.

…*…

Her towels fell from her body; she was wet and completely bare before both inu brothers, caught between two molten golden gazes that burned every inch of her ivory colored skin. Before she could react to cover herself from them, she felt the tickle of Inu Yasha's breath at the curve of her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her shoulder, his other hand tickling her with the tips of his claws against her arm.

Her eyes flew open when he felt two additional hands hold her face, the aristocratic features of Lord Sesshomaru dominating her vision as he gazed at her passion stricken face. He lowered his face, his perfect lips inching closer to her slightly parted ones, her eyes fluttering closed once more to focus on the sensations that tickled every one of her human senses. They were both so gentle, both using their mouths to caress her body, their claws to tickle the light peach fuzz that covered her skin all over, and their breath to make her body sing with anticipation for the real deal.

Inu Yasha's touches were innocent, keeping to only her arms, her back, and her shoulders. Sesshomaru's touches were intimate, touching her neck, face, stomach, breasts, legs, butt, and everywhere else that he could. Kagome could only moan when the Western Lord finally took her lips with his, kissing her with gentle passion. His lips switch between her top and bottom lip, as he ran his tongue along the seam of her slightly parted pout. His tongue tickled her lips with the tip, and then finally hooked into her mouth to play with hers. The Lord of the West was not only the killing perfection in Kagome's mind, but the kissing perfection as well.

While Lord Sesshomaru kissed her breath away, Inu Yasha made her body hum with anticipation as he continued to kiss and breathe against her neck and shoulders, his hands now running up and down her sides at her waist. She could feel the heat from both makes surround her and nearly drown her in the intensity of the situation.

Speaking of which…

When did she come back to this situation?

With a groan of frustration Kagome fought to gain control of her dream self and gathered enough will power to push both inu brothers away from her heated aroused body.

"This is not right."

…*…

"Kagome?"

"Mmm?"

"Kagome?"

"Mmmmaruuu…"

"Hey wench! Wake the hell up!" Inu Yasha snarled, upset at the moans Kagome released in the most disturbing of tones, accompanied by an even more disturbing scent.

"Damn it Inu Yasha!" Kagome growled from her bed, angered by the half demon enough to sit him to oblivion. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!" Kagome cracked open an eye, grouchy that she had been woken up, and locked it on said half demon, his sliver haired figure blurry from the sleep that clung on to her. Within a few blinks, Kagome angrily tossed the comforter off of her, kneeling on the bed in all of her big t-shirt and underwear glory, ready to form the magic word…

But she was interrupted by the second figure that stood somewhat behind the loud mouth hanyou.

A second figure with pristine silver hair, and an elegance that could rival any member of royalty…

Damn it.

…*…

This chapter is for all my reviewers- thanks. The next chapter is only cause of my reviewers- that is you. Thank you =)

-kinoko


End file.
